


I'm not doing it

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aomine's a dick as usual, Humour, Kink, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Yaoi, sex swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is pissed off at Aomine for purchasing a sex swing without discussing it with him first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this is a good idea"  
"what do you mean this an amazing idea stop being a asshole"

Kagami looked at the instructions booklet and then looked at his boyfriend in the middle of the living room floor, whilst he was at college his boyfriend Aomine decided to purchase a gothic sex swing without discussing it with him first, which pissed him off because he just presumed he wanted to waver from the normal mind blowing sex on a standard bed.  
Kagami ran a hand threw his double coloured hair as he watched Aomine try and piece together the swing set, cursing aloud when he couldn't figure out which piece went where.

"look at this shit how am I meant to know where the A piece goes? or where piece K is right now" Aomine whined to himself, he had told Kagami one time in bed he wanted this but Kagami never really thought that he would go through with it 

"how much did this even cost anyway?"  
"don't worry about it baby just worry about how you're gonna nurse your ass tomorrow after I fuck your upside down"  
Kagami cringed internally at the thought, he had a image of Aomine literally fucking him upside down and his ass was hurting just thinking about it

"I'm gonna go smoke" Kagami wanted to get away from all of this nonsense, he never even agreed to doing this  
"save one for me"  
"no you can go buy your own packet seeing you have so much money now" 

he heard the tanned loser on the floor tut as he walked towards the garden, he didn't want to imagine what the tool of torture could do. 

the sun was out and Kagami was enjoying his cigarette on the stone steps, he was at peace whilst smoking he got to watch the birds as the fly together, the bees as they collect nectar for honey he'll most likely eat in the morning and breathe in the fresh air the wind delivered to him personally, to him it was a chance to just relax, until he heard a crash and some cursing from the kitchen and Kagami knew it could only be one person 

"Kagami! hey you! I did it! I finally finished building the swing fuck me it took hours come see!"

Kagami released a long breath before picking up the ashtray and walking towards the house, he wasn't ready to view this yet.

"Jesus it's... bigger then I thought?"  
Aomine flashed his tiger lover a smug grin before patting the tool of tortures support frame 

"isn't it beautiful? I think I'm gonna name her... Ophelia? I like that... yeah" 

Kagami just stared at his boyfriend in wonder, Ophelia? pfff? he would of at least gone with Cynthia... but it doesn't matter because he's not using it.

"firstly Ophelia is a ugly name and secondly I'm not using it"  
Aomine whipped his head around so fast Kagami's arm twitched in response to check if it was okay 

"the fuck you mean you're not using it? I spent 3 hours building this crap"  
"but you never asked me"  
"it was a surprise"  
"yeah... for you"  
"just once"  
"no"  
"you're gonna love it"  
"no I won't"  
"don't be a dick Kagami c'mon"  
"I said no" 

Kagami was putting is foot down for once, he puts up with a lot of shit from Aomine but this just took the piss  
"I'm not using it and that's final"  
handing Aomine the ashtray to finish his cigarette he started making his was up the stairs to their bedroom,  
as he climbed the stair he heard the tanned basketball player laugh from the living room 

"I'm gonna get you in this swing one way or another bakagami just watch me" Aomine calls out to him, taking a drag from the end of the cigarette before stubbing the butt out into the ashtray and exhaling the grey smoke.


	2. I can't believe you

Sex with Aomine was never disappointing; he knew all the right places to touch to make Kagami scream, moan, beg for more and tonight was no exception, Aomine had Kagami on all fours face down in the pillow with 3 fingers in his ass, he was so close to his release already he could feel the tears wet the pillow, he felt as Aomine's slender fingers worked their way inside him; hitting his prostate with ever thrust, Kagami was moving along with the thrusts his orgasm so close he could feel it bubbling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't stand this feeling, it was delicious torture that Kagami hated to love.

"Aomine..."  
"that's right baby say my name"  
"oh god... Aomine... Aomi... I'm c-close"  
"are you? well... we can't have that can we?"

Aomine removed his fingers and Kagami screamed into the pillow, this was second time tonight he had been denied his release and he knew he was at breaking point 

"Jesus Christ Aomine! just finish me off!"  
Kagami didn't trust the smirk that found its way to his lovers lips, that smirk always meant trouble and it sent a chill down Kagami's spine... 

"turn around for me"  
Kagami did what he was told like a puppy obeying its master, if it got him the release so badly needed he'll do whatever it takes, Aomine shifted himself so that he was directly on top of Kagami's weeping erection and jerked his hips up earning himself a hiss and a curse from the boy below him, Kagami locked his hands on Aomines hips to keep him still and grinded himself against the tanned athlete, moving at such a wild pace he was sure he'll have to nurse his pelvis tomorrow morning. 

He could hear Aomines ragged breathing and the blunt nails attempting to scratch his chest only egged him on to move faster then he was already. His dick was on fire and the tiny bubbles of arousal he previous felt has bloomed into full blown pangs, he could feel the wetness of the precum slick against both their dicks; making movement for both of them so much easier and the tiny moans falling to his ears from the boy above was making everything so much worse. 

"so you wanna come that badly huh?" Kagami heard a voice barely whisper to him, it was so deep and hoarse his dick twitched in response, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth to try and speak he'll moan so loud the neighbours would hear him 

"I could make this so much easier for you... I could make you come so hard you'll pass out" Aomine was determined to push his boyfriend over the edge, he could tell by the way his eyes were closed tight and his shallow breathing that he was knocking at his orgasms door, he just needed one more push...

"let me help you come baby"   
"Ao...mine"   
"let's use the swing"   
Kagami suddenly stopped all movement because clearly was so turned on his hearing had become impaired 

"what"  
"let's use the swing baby I guarantee you'll have the best orgasm of your life"  
Kagami pushed Aomine off his lap and reached for his boxers without saying a word, sometimes he actually couldn't believe his boyfriend 

"hey! what the fuck you doing?"  
"I'm not using the swing"  
"fuck you I paid $80 for it!"  
"that's your fault and I already told you a billion times I wasn't using it! now I'm turned off"  
"that's not what your dicks saying"  
it was true he was still hard but he didn't care he wasn't in the mood anymore   
"I'll get rid of it in the shower"  
"aww Kagami don't do th-"

Kagami was already out the door before Aomine could finish his sentence, he wasn't using it and that's that.


	3. Get me out of this

Kagami was current in a staring competition with this so called sex swing, as soon as Aomine kissed him goodbye (which he turned his cheek to because he was still angry with him) he called the shop and asked about their return policy, turns out once opened it can't be returned which annoyed him even more because he had to accept the fact that the swing was here to stay, so here he was, 2 in the afternoon with a cup of coffee in his right hand and his left on his hip staring at this swing, he could feel a low growl rumbling in his throat, it was like the thing was taunting him, calling him a pussy because he hadn't yet used it and it made him angry for some reason 

"I'm not a pussy you piece of shit"  
Kagami mumbled to himself in the empty room, he felt like he was going crazy, having a mental battle with the obstacle in his living room, it was so big and in the way why would Aomine think buying this was a good idea? why would he think he would want to use such a thing? never had he once mentioned he wanted to spice up their sex life, running a hand through his hair roughly he walked towards the instrument of torture and patted it 

"you have to go"  
he spoke to the swing like it was alive and it would of made him chuckle if he wasn't so concerned with why he was talking to it, giving it a push Kagami soon realised that the swing was as heavy as it looked but he was determined to get rid of it.  
he tried pushing it from all angles but to no avail and it was starting to make him angry, god, the hours of training that riko put him through to build up his muscles and strength and he can't even more one swing; he could feel a headache on the way and he was getting more and more pissed off by the second 

"I said... you... have...to...go!" giving it one particularly hard push  
okay so maybe that wasn't the best idea because Kagami failed to notice the bondage strap hanging loosely from the swing and before he knew it he was tripped, limbs tangled in straps and lace, metal cuffs hitting him directly in the eye and he couldn't be more done if he tried... 

until he heard the door slam shut and a chuckle was heard echoing throughout the the room 

"ah baby if you wanted to use the swing that badly you could of called me, my lecture was fucking boring" 

Kagami stopped struggling sighed internally, he couldn't believe what was happening, he could feel his cheeks burning as an unwanted blush painted his face, this isn't suppose to happen 

"get me out of this Aomine"  
once again he heard a chuckle and what sounded like a belt undoing and Kagami had this strange feeling something bad was going to happen

"er no, clearly you wanna use this so we're gonna"  
"I'm not fucking around with you Aomine get me out of this"  
"oh Aomine please fuck me in the swing I need you right now, you and your big dick, that's my impression of you it's spot on don't you think?"

Kagami could feel his heart racing in his ears and his hands were sweating; he was so angry he could combust 

"I swear to fucking christ almighty if you don't help me out this thing I'm leaving you"

Aomine did stop at that and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes for a second before his usual smirk reappeared  
"you don't mean that"  
"I've never been more serious, touch me and I'm gone" 

From the position Kagami was currently in his couldn't actually look at his boyfriend face to face but if his sigh was anything to go by it meant that he was finally been taking seriously 

"well... I need to touch you... you know... to help you out..."  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN"  
"alright alright I'll help you" 

3 minutes and a lot of cursing later Kagami was free and Aomine still had his trousers pooled around his ankles, Kagami released a loud breath grateful he was released from that evil swing, he was about pull out a cigarette until he felt warm hands on each side of his waist and lips kissing behind his ear 

"now where were we?"  
it was a automatic reaction but it was the best decision Kagami had made all day by pushing Aomine away from him and punching him in the ribs, earning him a over exaggerated cough and a groan 

"what are you playing at you asshole?"  
"don't fucking touch me"  
and with that Kagami walked out the living room, leaving his injured boyfriend to complain and curse on the floor.


	4. It's up to you

"What's your problem with Ophelia?"  
Kagami glanced up from his basketball magazine to meet the annoyed eyes of his boyfriend, he tutted before returning back to his reading  
"it's name is Cynthia and I don't have a problem with it"  
"it's HER not it and yes you do seeing you don't wanna use her" 

Kagami's attention was caught from the last comment he heard, he was getting real sick of the arguments over this stupid swing, everyday Aomine asked him can they use it and every day he said no and frankly he's had enough.  
Throwing the magazine next to him Kagami stood up so he was directly in front of Aomine wearing his best intimidating face, noses just barely touching, Aomine didn't flinch but Kagami could tell he was taking him seriously for once 

"you wanna know why I don't wanna use it? because it's fucking weird Aomine it's weird I don't wanna be fucked in a swing"  
"we fucked in a playground last week! and I didn't hear you complaining as I had you bent over the swings then, moaning like a whore"  
"thats different and you know it asshole"  
"what's so different about the swing in the park and the swing currently in our living room?" 

in all honesty Kagami didn't have the answer to that question, all he knew was that he didn't like this swing and there was nothing on gods earth that was gonna make him use it, he ran a hand through his hair harshly and put his hands on his hips looking at the ground, this argument was so stupid and he was tired of having it; he couldn't understand why Aomine was so pressed on this issue, the only way they were going to resolve this was if they met in the middle somewhere

"Don't hurt yourself" Kagami heard Aomine comment as he was in deep thought and glared at him, he was in no position to comment on anything at this moment of time.  
a  
After about 20 seconds of thinking a smile that could only be described as wicked appeared on Kagami's face and Aomine's eyes narrowed in confusion, taking a step towards him again he placed his hands on his boyfriends hips and pulled him close hearing a grunt leave the other, he closed the distance of their faces between them but stopped before their lips could actually touch, whispering

"if I agree to use the swing you have to agree to do that thing I've always wanted you to do for me"  
Aomine pulled his head back at that and cocked his eyebrow in confusion  
"thing?"  
"yeah... that thing..."  
Kagami watched as the emotions in Aomines face changed from confusion to more confusion to shock, looks like he was finally on the same page as him 

"no way! hahahahaha no. no Kagami no I can't do that, can't I do something else?"  
"no. I want that thing"  
"urgh c'mon Kagami"  
"deal or no deal baby"  
Aomines body went limp in defeat and Kagami felt like this was the happiest he's ever been 

"f-fine."  
pulling him in for a kiss to seal the deal Kagami chuckled against his boyfriends lips before turning around and walking back to the couch, continuing his reading with a smile plastered on his face.


	5. meow meow~

"meow meow."  
"do it properly asshole"  
"tch... meow meow~ urgh" 

Kagami was on the bed spread eagle wearing only his boxers and a smile, he and Aomine made a deal that he'll use the swing if Aomine does something for him in return so here he was, grinning like a mad man watching his boyfriend jump around like precious little kitty complete with tail, ears, paws and collar and Kagami's never been happier. 

Kagami watched as Aomine wriggle his butt and stroke his face with his usual expression of irritation, meowing in his deep deadpan voice Kagami could hear the bell around his neck jingle every time he moved and it only added to his cat like movements.

"are we done here yet?" Aomine growled, clearly annoyed that he was forced into this situation 

"hahaha fuck no I've planned so much for us tonight"  
Aomine tched as he looked down, he felt completely and utterly degraded, the only thing that getting him through this was the fact that it was his turn next time and they were sure as hell using the swing

Kagami patted his leg as a sign that he wanted his lover to come to him and Aomine obeyed; snarling as he climbed on the bed and onto his boyfriends lap, Kagami didn't wait for Aomine to be fully seated on him before he bucked his hips up and heard a low gasp escape, grabbing flesh were he could and grinding himself against the others ass, Aomine planted both his hands on the bed to secure himself; he could feel a whine wanting to exit his mouth from the friction against his ass and as he looked up he saw Kagami still smiling at him but with lidded eyes and pink cheeks, he'd never admit it but it loved this look on Kagami the most; that look of lust and want, he could see he was just barely hanging on to his self control and all just from grinding. 

Aomine decided this was the worst situation he's ever been in even if he was dressed like a fucking cat but it was clearly hot enough for his boyfriend to get off on so he was gonna make the most of it, like hell if he was gonna let Kagami control him... 

Aomine grabbed Kagami's wrist and brought them above his head and ground his ass on the crotch below him hard and slow, hearing Kagami's moans egged him on and his usual smirk painted his face once again, he refuse to be controlled by anyone especially Kagami

"you like that huh?" Aomine whispered repeating his movements a few more times, he saw Kagami ball his hands; desperate to hold on to something, leaning down Aomine placed his lips on his boyfriends and kissing him hard, the kiss was heated and spit filled but it was the kind of kiss Aomine loved the most, having his boyfriend gasp under him; taking advantage of the situation by attacking the inside of his mouth with his tongue, licking his gums and teeth and the roof of his mouth. 

Kagami was attempting to grind and buck under Aomine the best he could in the position he was in, he didn't know what had got into Aomine seeing moments ago he was reluctant to the whole cat idea but now he was moving his hips above him, purring in his ear and nipping at his fucking neck and Kagami was very proud of himself that he's lasted this long without coming his boxers 

"fuck... Aomine..."  
"meow fucking meow"  
"ah- Aomine wait"  
"this cat wants milk"

Kagami's head was so clouded with lust he didn't realise Aomine had in fact pulled his boxers down in one smooth motion until he felt the cool breeze hit his erection, he suddenly felt exposed and tried to close his legs only to be stopped by his cat lover prying his legs open once more, Aomines eyes were something far beyond lust, it was the rawest form animal instinct like Kagami was his prey he was waiting for the right time to pounce and it turned Kagami on more then it was suppose to seeing Aomine was still dressed like a kitten.

Aomine was taking his time kissing Kagami's body making sure to leave tiny marks as he worked his way down, he could feel Kagami's chest heaving the lower he moved, he dipped his tongue in Kagami's belly button and felt the boys muscle tense he couldn't believe he was still so sensitive after all the years they've been together it honest never failed to amazing him.

Aomine pulled Kagami's thigh up, lightly brushing pass the tip of his erection as he moved down feeling the bed sheets pull as Kagami grabbed them, he started nipping at his thighs and licking the soon to be bruises, if Aomine didn't know better he would think Kagami was close by the way his stomach muscles were contracting and the iron grip he had on the bed sheets and Aomine was so glad that Kagami had replaced his hair with the bed sheets or he might of been bald before they finished fooling around and he doesn't want to imagine of a life of him wearing a wig at the age of 18 

"Kagami... are you close?"  
Kagami wasn't in the right state of mind to answer back so Aomine decided this was a good time to tease him.  
Placing his hand on his stomach he slowly moved his hand down; resting on his elbows so he could watch his boyfriends reactions, he moved his hand down his stomach and over his thighs; making sure to comb through navel hair and pubes, Kagami ran both his through his hair tugging it a bit as he moaned, he was trying to keep the noise down by biting his lower lip but the attempt was pointless because when Aomine licked his thumb and started rubbing the tip he could feel he was minutes away from coming 

"Aomi- oh god Aomine! AOMINE!"  
"feed me kagami give me milk"  
"I'm gon- come- oh Aomine I'm- I'm"  
"come for me Kagami" 

Aomine had barely touched him and yet Kagami was a mess right under him, he was still rubbing the tip of Kagami's dick with his thumb watching him break down, Aomine's plan was to suck him off but there was no need because turns out rubbing him the right way was good enough, he had to make a mental note of that. 

Kagami had his head thrown back, moaning sentences that weren't understandable, clawing at the arm that was currently giving him what was apparently the greatest pleasure he's ever felt, Aomine watched as Kagami arched off the bed, mouth hung open in a silent scream as he came, painting both males stomachs white before dropping back on the bed again trying to regain his original breathing pattern. 

The tanned boy smirked as he dipped his head down and lapped up the liquid from his boyfriends body, Kagami had moved to lean on his elbows to watch as he boyfriend licked the come of his stomach and dip his tongue in his belly button not wanting to waste a drop, the sight itself was erotic enough to make Kagami hard again 

"it taste that good huh?"  
Aomine looked at Kagami in the eyes as he took one more lick then sat back on his heel

"not really. in fact your come taste really gross but I'm hungry"  
"you're so fucking gross"  
"but you love it meow~" 

Kagami pulled Aomine up by his arm and kissed him, there was nothing rushed about this kiss just a way to express their love towards each other.  
moving away from each other for a well earned breath they spent a few seconds just staring at each other, their eyes saying everything they couldn't in words...  
until Aomine decided to speak again

"what happened to "I've got so much planned you tonight""  
"I did before you decided to control me like you always do"  
"heh well you better rest your ass tonight bakagami cos tomorrow we're using the swing and it's gonna get rough"


	6. Punish me

“Oi! Are you ready yet? Hurry the fuck up my dick is ready” 

Kagami stood there looking in the mirror, he didn’t understand how it had come to this but here he was looking at his reflection in complete disgust as he stood there in leather underwear and a collar with a metal chain attached, he wanted to know when exactly Aomine had purchased these items and when he did because ohoho boy he did a great job hiding it from him… a fucking brilliant job.

He coul hear Aomine shouting for him from the living room but he didn’t want to leave, not dressed like this… he couldn’t… he wouldn’t…  
“Kagami Taiga get your ass down here I’ve already warmed myself up I’m about 10 seconds away from fucking that weird hole in the cushion”  
Ah man his mom had given him that cushion when they first moved in together, sighing internally Kagami slapped himself around the face and started making his way towards the door

“you got this Taiga it’ll be over soon” he kept telling himself but knowing Aomine he was gonna drag this out for all it was worth.

When Kagami reached the bottom of the stairs he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight before him, Aomine. Also in leather underwear but with elbow high leather gloves and a whip standing in the middle of the living room with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, he had to admit to himself his boyfriend did look incredibly hot, he had turned all the lights off and lit a shit load of candles to give it this gothic sex dungeon effect but Kagami could still see the tv in the corner and the book shelf on the right but he did try… Kagami rated his efforts 8/10

 

“Aomine what is all this?”  
“I wanted to give it that sort of look ya know? It wouldn’t be the same if I gave you your outfit and the setting wasn’t matching right?”  
“I can’t believe you went through all of this just because of a sex swing”  
“I wanted to treat my two favourite ladies right”

Kagami had to pause because he was pretty sure Aomine just called him a lady and also grouped him in with the sex swing but he was going to ignore it  
although Aomine’s outfit was exactly the same as his Kagami took a minute to look over his boyfriends body once more, his underwear was so tight around his crotch Kagami was sure his dick must have been crying but it complemented his body in more ways than one, he could see Aomines rippling muscles from the hours of training Imayoshi must have (forced) put him through, his abs were so detailed that Kagami wanted to run his tongue them, feeling them tense at his touch and his thighs were so defined he could imagine having those strong legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into his tight ass shamelessly, Kagami hadnt realised he licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend but Aomine did, he could see he had caught his boyfriend in wonder and chuckled 

“Like what you see?”

The comment slapped Kagami back into reality, even in the barley lit room Aomine could still make out Kagami’s blush 

“Ha! Not even you look like a complete ass”

Aomine cocked his eyebrow at the boys failed attempt to lie; he licked his lips as his eyes locked on the other boys crotch and moved closer, his eyes were enflamed with desire and it almost scared to Kagami to know there was someone in the world that wanted him so badly.  
Pulling Kagami by the hips he pulled him roughly against him, trailing butterfly kisses along his neck and feeling Kagami whimper quietly, Aomine made sure that both their erections rubbing against each other, only building up an unspoken want for the other male and when Kagami started running his fingers along Aomine’s spine he knew had him.

Okay so Kagami knew that he was reluctant to the whole idea at first but seeing his boyfriend dressed like this his eyes burning with desire in the candle light switched something on in him and suddenly the idea of being fucked upside down wasn’t so unappealing to him anymore, Aomine had started licking his neck and was humming in that low voice of his and at some point he had moved his hands down to his ass and was gently kneading it, almost like he was trying to get Kagami’s ass soft and ready for the pounding yet to come and it felt great but he wanted more, he wasn’t one to take sex slow that just wasn’t him, he wanted Aomine to use the whip that he was holding he wanted Aomine to spank him and tell him what a naughty boy was for keeping him hard for so long, he wanted… he wanted to be punished…

“p-punish me”

Aomine looked up at Kagami after hearing him whisper something… it kinda sounded like…”

“What did you say?”

In the dim candle light Kagami looked at him and Aomine felt cold sweat run down his neck, a smile that could only be described as sinister painted itself along Kagami’s mouth, he bit his bottom lip, dragged it through his teeth before letting it go and moving to Aomines ear, Aomine could feel his already ragged breathing in his ear and it never failed to amaze him how quickly his boyfriend could go from innocent virgin to raging sex addict but it was one of the things Aomine loved most about him.  
Kagami leaned up and bit Aomines ear hard, earning a hiss from the tanned boy and sucked on the lobe before releasing it with a pop, wrapping his arm around his neck Kagami pulled his tanned lover in a little closer and whispered 

“Punish me… daddy.”

Aomine leaned his head back and groaned at being called daddy, he’s always wondered what kinda of effect it would have on him if someone was to actually call him that and so far it was a good response.

He turned Kagami round and pushed him on the sofa, roughly pulling his ass up with one hand and pushing his head down into the pillows with the other, he kissed his whip before cracking it against the coffee table hearing it cut through air and making his dick twitch to hear it against flesh, Kagami groaned at the sound too he wanted to feel the whip sting his ass, he wanted to feel the tears pool in his eyes from the delicious pain of it all, he wanted Aomine to break the sofa fucking him into it, every crack of the whip against his flesh pushing him closer to his orgasm.  
He heard Aomine hit the coffee table again but louder this time to warn Kagami just want exactly he had started, he was drooling at the thought of it, feeling a sudden warmth over his back Kagami moved his face to the side to be met by the flesh hungry eyes of his boyfriend, he didn’t even have time to inhale a breath before he was pulled up by the hair

“You have no idea what you’ve just unleashed baby” was all Kagami heard before he was pushed back down again.


	7. What are you doing?

Kagami doesn’t know when or how he turned into this…this…this raging sexual mess, he was brought up in a fairly decent home with christian parents that taught him right from wrong and yet he found himself succumbing to lust every time he sees Aomine, when he’s around the tanned boy it’s like all reasoning flies out the window and all that’s left is a shell… a shell that only acts, never thinks and that’s what he is right now, Aomine has turned him into a moaning mess, a mess that wants more action… friction… pain… he wants to feel everything Aomine can give him because he isn’t in control anymore, he lost control the moment Aomine brought that fucking swing home.

“Ao-min-“

“What was that? Harder?”

Aomine brought the whip down against Kagami’s again hearing his lover moan louder with each crack, he loved hearing Kagami’s moans whilst having normal sex but his moans were different tonight somehow, he’s never heard Kagami moan like this snd could feel he was getting addicted to it… he wanted to hear more of these moans he wanted Kagami to lose his voice chanting his name and screaming.

“fuck Kagami you look so hot right now baby oh my god I could come just looking at you”  
Kagami could only grunt in response, lust so intense in his body and mind he was incapable of forming actual sentences

“Tell me what you want Kagami, tell daddy what you need” another whip planted on Kagami’s ass, watching him arch off the sofa with a loud gasp  
“Tell me… Kagami…tell me”

“Ao-ah!”

“Tell me”

“fuc-fuck m-me”

“Sorry Kagami what was that? I couldn’t hear you”

“Fuck me”

“What?”

“FUCK ME AOMINE FUCK ME NOW FUCK ME IN THAT FUCKING SWING PLEASE”

Aomine chuckled; a few days ago Kagami was complete against the idea of use something like this and now he was begging him, Aomine looked at the mess he had turned his lover into, hair sticking to his face due to sweat, panting heavily, dick harder than he’s ever seen and his smooth ass still in the air practically begging Aomine to bite it, Kagami had moved his legs apart ever so slight so that his pretty pink entrance was looking at him, if Aomine was silent he was pretty sure he could hear Kagami’s entrance whispering “oh Aomine-Kun please put your dick deep inside me I need you to stretch me” and Aomine licked his lips because it looked so tasty and his dick was twitching to pound Kagami bareback and raw.

“Have patience butt hole I will soon” Aomine whispered replying to his thoughts

“What was that?”

“Nothing, don’t question me Kagami! turn around!”

Kagami didn’t know what Aomine was talking about but he did what he was told and turned around so he was current sitting on the sofa, watching Aomine with lidded eyes waiting to see what his next movements were; Aomine walked to his double coloured haired lover and knelt down forcing Kagami’s legs open and with no word of warning pulled off the only thing separating Kagami’s dick from him and engulf Kagami whole, gently grazing his teeth against his dick as he bobbed his head, the vibrations of his moans sending Kagami into a frenzy, he took the liberty of peering up and in all honestly Aomine didn’t mean to moan again but he couldn’t help because Kagami had his head thrown back against the sofa and was pinching his nipples all whilst unconsciously spreading his legs wider for Aomine to take more of him and if that wasn’t the fucking sexiest sight Aomine has ever seen then fuck him sideway and call him sally he honestly doesn’t know what is.

“Enough of this shit I want him now” Aomine thought to himself he need to be in Kagami now he didn’t know how much longer his dick would last if Kagami keeps up these erotic faces.

Aomine stood up and ripped his leather pants off sighing at the freedom before pulled Kagami up by his arm and sat down where Kagami was previous sitting, pulling Kagami on his lap so that he was straddling him, grabbing his chin harshly he mushed their lips together in a wet kiss; spit dribbled down that side of Kagami’s mouth but he was mesmerised by Aomine’s snake like tongue dancing in his mouth, it licked over his teeth and gums before wrestling with his own and Kagami grunted when he felt Aomines hand move under him in search of his entrance, Kagami decided to help him by grabbing his wrist and moving his hand along to where his hole was, ready and waiting to be penetrated and he felt the vibrations of Aomines chuckle against his tongue.

“K-kaga- wait- sto- hey! Stop kissin- me for- sec fuck! Suck my finger first"

Kagami shifted so that his ass was directly on top of Aomines and grinded earning a hiss from his lover, he liked the response so he decided to do it again, and again, and again until he found himself a good rhyme to work with, Aomine had dug his nails into the small of Kagami’s back, aiding his movements and Kagami took this opportunity to lean down and whisper in Aomines’s ear

“no lube. No prep”

Aomine moved one of his hands to his ears and dug some ear wax out of his ears but he doesn’t think he heard Kagami right because the Kagami he dates would never in a million years say no to lube and prep, everything to him was about lube and prep

“Aomine get the lube!”

“be gentle Aomine prep me”

“what do you mean we ran out of lube?” Aomine recalls, aw hell if Kagami had a choice he’s probably bathe in lube seeing he loves it so much

“umm… sorry Kagami… can you repeat that?”

“I said… no…lu”

Aomine suddenly stood up, carrying Kagami with his legs wrapped around his waist in a deathlock to the swing

“I fucking heard you the first time idiot”

Aomine was so excited to finally use his swing he thinks he peed a little, all his hard work and words of persuasion was finally going to pay off. Finally!  
Aomine threw Kagami into the swing, moving an arm here and a leg there into the straps to lock him in place; he didn’t need Kagami falling out as he was trying to fuck him into a different dimension 

“Idiot hurry up”

“Safety first my love”

“Shut up”

When Aomine was sure all of Kagami’s limbs where in the swing and in order he lined himself up with Kagami’s entrance, feeling the plucking hole twitching against the head of his dick and it made him want to just ram himself inside and not stop moving until he came so hard god himself personally took him to heaven. Breathing in deeply he looked at Kagami with a smirk 

“Please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all ti-“

“SHUT UP AND FUCK ME AHOMINE!”

Aomine chuckled as he pushed the head into Kagami at a slow pace hearing Kagami’s breathing increase and watching him grip the swings support frame with enough strength to snap it, he was moaning this loud and the head wasn’t even fully in yet? Fuck

“Baby y-you’re s-s-so tight oh god”

“fuck Aomine”

“Kagami oh Kagami”

“knock knock!”

its moments like this that Aomine wishes he owned a gun… or a bow and arrow or something because people never visited them and the one time someone actually did they couldn’t of picked a worse time to come, here he was dick partly buried in Kagami’s ass and Kagami full spread eagle for all to see in a swing… there was absolutely no way to explain this, well Aomine didn’t care he was trying to fuck his boyfriend he didn’t care if people saw his dick, Kagami on the other hand was never going to let him forget this.

“Kagamicchi? Aominecchi? I’m coming i- oh god oh my fucking god I’m sorry this is a bad time I can see oh man hahaha I’m so sorry

“GOD FUCKING HELL KISE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK?”

“I DID! FIVES TIMES!”

“THEN WAIT UNTIL SOMEONE OPENS THE DOOR JESUS WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE YOU’RE NOT OUR FRIEND”

“WAAAH AOMINECCHII YOURE STILL SO MEAN”

“FUCK OFF”

Aomine couldn’t believe what was happening, okay yeah he could because this a very Kise move to pull but it was Kagami he was worried about because he was still locked in the swing and he was thrashing about trying to get himself out and although the sight itself was hilarious the situation after he helped Kagami out of it would not be.

Kagami didn’t cook for him that night or kiss him goodnight, in fact he’s pretending he doesn’t exist and Aomine isn’t going to bother him until he wants to speak to him because every time he tries to apologise the image of Kagami rolling around trying to get out of the swing crawls back into his mind and he ends up laughing… he’s still laughing 3 hours later but now he needs to figure out a way to get rid of this swing because after today there’s no way Kagami is ever going to want to use this.


	8. I love me too

It had been a week since the incident and Kagami still wasn’t speaking to Aomine, never in his life had he been so humiliated like that, whenever the thought runs through his mind again he wanted nothing more than to want quit college and hide in the basement until insanity had washed over him, and sometimes when he walked pass Aomine he swears he can still hear the bastard laughing, like really? You’re still laughing? It wasn’t that funny! Well he could see how him being trapped in the swing thrashing about could be funny and he was sure in about 10 years’ time he would look back at that situation with Aomine (or a new partner that actually appreciates him) and laugh but right now he wasn’t laughing, right now he wanted to kick Aomine in the dick for all the misfortune he had been cursed with.

As much as Kagami hated college he’s rather be there then be in the same area as Aomine, he wasn’t so angry as to think about breaking up with him but he was angry enough to not want to see him, at least until he was a little less embarrassed.

“It’s not his fault, you know this Kagami so why are you mad at him?” Kagami was in the middle of an internal argument with himself, he knew it wasn’t Aomines fault but he needed someone to blame for everything and seeing that cursed sex swing belonged to him Aomine was the one to blame… well… that’s what Kagami told himself daily.  
“C’mon Kagami don’t be so hard on him, past the laughter he really is sorry you can see it in his eyes, lets forgive and forget this one yeah?” Kagami groaned he wanted to forget this ever happened but he just couldn’t because well, for starters the swing was in the middle of the living room so it the first thing he saw when he walked into the fucking house and number.2 the incident truly haunted his dreams, he wasn’t one to deal with embarrassment very well and he hadn’t been this embarrassed since 3rd grade in America.

Kagami felt his phone vibrate and he already felt a sigh working its way up his throat as he was probably another message from Aomine telling him how sorry he was and if he wasn’t willing to forgive him yet at least let him sleep in the bed because the sofa was so uncomfortable he was having back pains, Kagami usually just ignored them but this time it wasn’t a text from his boyfriend but from his good friend Kuroko.

“Kagami-Kun, do you want to meet after you finish college today?”

He couldn’t help but snort at the message because in his mind he read it in Kuroko's normal deadpan, voice, his voice hadn’t changed in all the time he had known him and it didn’t help that he had the presence of a spirit; a fly had more of a presence than Kuroko did but he was glad he texted him because he hadn’t seen him in ages and he didn’t particularly want to go home yet. 

“Yo Kuroko! Yeah sure that sounds great! Ill met you out outside Maji burger”

Less than a minute later his phone buzzed again

“Okay”

“Kagami Taiga what’s on your phone that’s so important? We can all do with a good laugh why not show the class?” Kagami looked up to be greeted with eyes peering at him, waiting to be told what the joke was, things like this makes him embarrassed and he hated it, this is why he didn’t like college.

“i-i-it’s nothing miss I’m sorry” he mumbled out trying to pull his best apologetic smile but it didn’t work seeing his teachers face was still as sour as shit.

“put your phone away and concentrate please” and Kagami did what he told before he mind wandered back to the incident that happened, Kagami rubbed his face with a little groan, when were this flashbacks going to end? God he hated this life.

“Stupid bastard I can’t believe he’s still not talking to me, before Kise showed up he was having the greatest night of his life stupid burger eating dickhead” was the best insult Aomine could think off as he paced around the living room smoking his cigarette, it had been a week and Kagami still wasn’t talking to him? It wasn’t that embarrassing what’s wrong with him? If anything HE should be the one who’s embarrassed seeing he nearly came with his dick barely in Kagami’s ass, plus it was only Kise Ryota! He had lost count amount of times he had caught him on his knees in a club bathroom sucking someone’s dick like he was a demon trying to suck the good out of the innocent; it was nothing to be embarrassed about!

Aomine looked at the swing with a sigh and petted the cold metal frame, he had grown attached to it despite the fact he barely even used it, it was like the daughter Aomine could only wish to have when he’s a bit more mature but he loved Kagami and clearly this thing made his boyfriend upset and uncomfortable so there was only one way around this…  
“Ophelia… bab- please, didn’t look at me like that this is hard for me to… baby girl… I’m sorry… you have to go” Aomine felt that the swing needed at least an explanation.  
“I love Kagami and, I hope, Kagami still loves me and yo- no please let me finish, you make him unhappy that’s why I need to return you, I hope you understan- oh man oh god don’t cry please believe me when I say you were the best I ever had! I didn’t want it to be this way!

Aomine just looked at the swing as it stared at him back in silence, straps tangled together and lace partly ripped from Kagami’s struggles and he chuckled softly at that flashback and also the fact that he was talking to the fucking swing so emotionally like this was a Spanish soap opera.  
“Well... I guess it’s time to take you down baby, it was fun while it lasted, thank you for everything” he kissed one of the bar frames and then gagged a little remembering that Kagami’s sweating and leaking ass had been resting there as he made his way to the basement to fetch his tool.

 

“Let’s meet again soon okay Kuroko?”

“Yes Kagami-Kun”

“Well… see ya!”

“Goodbye”

Kagami could honestly say that he enjoyed his outing with Kuroko, he went from seeing the boy every day to seeing him never and it really did pain him a bit that it had come to that but due to college and work and different schools but Kagami was gonna make sure they see each other more often, he never realised how much he missed the boy until today, he had the power to help him relax and forgot about reality when he was with him and sometimes he needed that a lot.

Kagami thought about his day with Kuroko as he walked home, they went to Maji burger and then went to go shoot some hoop down at the local basketball court, man he hadn’t played basketball in ages, when he was younger he was all about basketball he was surprised he could still play to be honest but he’ll always be better than Kuroko, Kagami had to hold back his laughter as he remembered Kuroko falling flat on his ass trying his steal the ball, his two left feet got the better of him, then they went to the arcade to play on some machines for a while, they didn’t win anything major but Kuroko won some sweets playing the claw and had shared them with him, which was nice.  
Kagami was so far in his thought he forgot he was still angry with Aomine until he got to his front door, it was like his outing never happened and as he stared at the door he could feel himself getting more and more pissed, he should have stayed at Kuroko’s tonight.

Turning the door handle he was shocked more than annoyed, he was welcomed to his boyfriend on the living room floor trying to dismantle the swing and clearly failing, the sight made Kagami smile a little.

“How the fuck am I meant to take this apart?” Aomine grumbled, reminded Kagami of the first time he brought that demon into the house, he was struggling the same way. Putting his bag down he approached Aomine and bent down next to him.

“Need help?” he watched as Aomine nearly jumped out of his skin before relaxing, realising it was only his baby of a lover

“Oh hey… no thanks I got this”

“Yeah clearly” Kagami commented as he picked up the instructions pamphlet, flicking through it see if there was anything to help.

“Look you have to remove piece D before you try and take down the entire top frame”

“Kagami I said I’ve got this”

“And look! You haven’t even removed piece B and piece F yet are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I said I got this bakagami!”

Deciding to keep quiet Kagami just sat and watched as Aomine grumbled and moaned to himself, maybe it was his day out but he loved seeing Aomine like this, pretending to be the man hard at work, the lines of concentration on his forehead as he read in his head and the way he chewed on his bottom lip when he was trying to work something out, he couldn’t stay mad at Aomine for very long because there was always something that reminded him how much he loved the other boy, he was his other half and as much as he was an inconsiderate asshole he was HIS inconsiderate asshole.

Aomine notice that Kagami was staring at him intensely and it was distracting him, what was his problem tonight?

“Do you wanna stop staring at me?”

“Why are you taking down the swing?” as much as Kagami didn’t want to admit it he had gotten use to the swing being in the middle of the living room, getting in the way of him trying to watch TVand being his prime source of toe stubbing, he kinda… almost… didn’t want to get rid of it…

Aomine stop working and stared at Kagami like he just asked the dumbest question in the world, was he fucking serious? After the hoohaa he made?

“Are you even serious?”

“Yes”

“You didn’t want it here in the first place so I’m getting rid of it”

“But when do you care what I feel?”

“Since I fucking fell in love wi-“ Aomine stopped himself before he could sound like the biggest loser on the planet, was he about to admit to Kagami that he loved him? He hadn’t told him that since they first got together, he wasn’t the kind of people to express his love through words, only actions, that’s why he always wants to make sure sex with the boy was amazing because it was the only time he could express to him how much he meant to him, as pussy as that made him sound.

Kagami couldn’t help but blush at what Aomine was going to say, he was going to say “since I fucking fell in love with you” and it made Kagami feel all warm inside. Wrapping his arms around Aomines chest he just hugged him, they hadn’t hugged like this in a while and he didn’t mean after “after sex going to sleep hugging” just standard hugging, he breathed in Aomine’s scent and smiled, he smelt like his usual musky scent mixed with sweat.

“Anyway why are you so happy today after you spent the entire week acting like I killed your dog”

“I met Kuroko today”

“Ah that’s cool, how is he?”

“He’s good and you desperately need a shower”

“Hah? Wanna come with?”

“Hahaha no way I’m still mad at you!”

“Let me apologise to you as I suck your dick in the shower then”

“You’re so fucking grim”

“But you love it asshole”

“Shut up dickhead”

“Asswipe”

“Motherfucker”

“Dickward”

“I love you Aomine”

“I love Aomine too Kagami”

Kagami only rolled his eyes at his boyfriends reply “close enough”

Aomine laughed as he pulled Kagami towards him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, it had been a long time since he had kissed Kagami like this, no rush or lust; just a simple “I’m kidding I love you too” kiss, pulling away he moved his hand to Kagami’s cheek and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

“So how about that shower then?”

“Race you!”

“Fine ill even give you a 2 second head start because I’ll still win, remember, the only one who can beat me is me”

“Shut up with that stupid catchphrase hahaha oh wait! What about the swing?”

“Meh it’ll still be here tomorrow and your two is seconds up!”

“Fuck!”

“I’m coming for your ass Kagami!” Aomine shouted as he ran after his boyfriend, chasing him to the shower.


	9. Is the swing still usable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I can't believe this fic has gotten so many kudos already when I was writing this I honestly didn't think it would hit wow thank you all so much, I'm working on a sequel to this because I'm kinda not ready for this to end but yeah thank you all so much hahaha okay enjoy~

Kagami was on the sofa crosslegged watching his boyfriend dismantle the rest of the swing, he didn’t get a chance completely pull it apart yesterday because of some… distractions… and when he said distraction he meant the unbelievably mind blowing sex they had, in the shower and in out the shower and Kagami couldn’t stop thinking about it, it had been a long time since they actually got a chance to do it without Aomine saying something to put him off or people interrupting them so when they actually got round to doing the dirty deed he noticed he was a bit more sensitive than usual, not that he minded but that also meant he didn’t last ever long. 

He could feel his ears and cheeks burning as his memories of last night’s shenanigans became more and more vivid, it wasn’t so much the sex he was remembering but Aomine’s reactions, the way he would whimper in his ear, the way he would tell him how tight and hot he was in an airy tone and the way he would moan his name when his climax was approaching, he didn’t like to admit it but Aomine was one hot mama in the sack, of course he would never tell the boy that because his ego didn’t need to be any higher.

He tried to look away but it was like his eyes suddenly had a mind of their own, even if he turned his head his eyes would still be planted on his tanned lover, he didn’t understand why Aomine had to be topless to pull apart something like this it wasn’t like he was building a house on a hot summers day he was taking down a fucking swing for christ sake please but Kagami’s eyes continues to roam, they started at Aomines feet and slowly worked their way up.

“so here we are… at Aomines feet… big ass feet there’s no way he’s the same size as me” Kagami said to himself as he somehow started judging Aomine physical appearance, he had never really taken the time to just look at Aomine for all that he was because he knew that he was hot and of course he had checked him out but he never really CHECKED him out you know? In the 3 years that they’ve been dating he never relaxed and just looked at what made Aomine Aomine.

“Okay so his legs are nice good strong legs yeah, I wanna feel those legs wrapped around my waist one day oh god” 

“Oh god his abs are so sharp I love it when I run my nails down them like a washboard it gets me so hot when I feel them tense in arousal”

“His collarbones are great as well damn Aomine really keeps himself in shape damn we should train together more”

“His dick? Well his sweatpants are kinda covering it up pretty well but it’s a pretty good size… good shape… not too thick or maybe it is but I’m just use to-“

“Are you checking me out?”

Kagami was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realise Aomine had been watching him checking him out and he also didn’t realise that he was biting his lower lip which he could understand why that could confuse the other into thinking he was checking him out.

“n-n-no! no! no way why would I be checking you out? Ew gross”

“Well no.1 because I’m sexy and no.2 because that blush on your face tells me you were” 

Kagami cursed his body for being embarrassed so easily, he couldn’t even slyly check out his boyfriend without his body giving something away, he was surprised his face could even blush because he felt his blood travel south a long time ago but just chose not to stop it.

“Kagami you’re my boyfriend you don’t have to lie you can check me out whenever you want”

“I wasn’t checking you out!”

Kagami didn’t even have time to blinked before Aomine had jumped in front of him and placed his hand on his dick, his face felt like it was going to set alight at any given minute, his hips bucked into Aomines touch and he gasped lightly, he was already this much of a wreck all because of his wandering thoughts.

“Kagami you’re half hard I think it’s safe to say you were checking me out” 

“n-no! no i-I wasn’t! Idiot!”

“If you want my dick just tell me, better yet don’t tell just slam me against the wall or something”

“Aomine don’t”

“Just push me on the sofa and ride me Kagami”

“Jesus Christ”

“Make me sweat baby”

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna come my pants”

“Ah god Kagami you’re so tight my dick is a perfect fit in your sweet ass” is something I normally say to you right? I can’t remember because I’m always on the verge of passing out because the heat from your ass is way too intense”

It was almost like having sex yesterday caused Kagami to remember how fantastic sex was, when they weren’t active it didn’t really bother him but now it’s like his body craved it, trying to make up for all the lost weeks in one go, he could feel lust taking over his mind like a disease and it didn’t really help that Aomine was slowly moving his hand in a circular motion causing little pangs of arousal to shoot through him like electricity. 

“Aomine…”

“Tell me you want me right now”

Kagami didn’t need to tell him because as soon as he heard Aomines voice drop into what one can only describe as “liquid lust” he knew he had been sucked into a labyrinth that had no exit. He pulled Aomine by his waist towards him so that his dick was itches away from his face, he needed some kind of closeness and friction, he needed it so bad.

“Damn Kagami what’s wrong with you today?”

“Just shut up and fuck me like you did yesterday"

“I’m liking this new demanding Kagami you should do this more its hot”

He was tired of hearing words he wanted to be full of something, anything whether it be a dick or a toy or his fingers he needed friction.

“Aomine please just stop talking and fuck me I need it” 

“Jheeze you don’t have tell me twice I can feel you dick kissing mine"

Aomine moved off of Kagami’s lap and moved his hand to his zipper to rip off his pants when he was stopped “fuck me with your pants still on”  
Aomine couldn’t understand why Kagami would ask such a thing, fuck him with his pants still on? How? What? 

“What do you mean?”

Kagami looked at his tanned lover with a smirk as his hands roams over Aomine’s lower half, eyes never leaving the others he unbuttoned Aomines jeans and unzipped his zipper before he his hands dived into his boxers; pulling him out and giving the head a little lick, he then proceeded to stand up and removed his own trousers before he leaned over the sofa and spread his legs wide enough so that Aomine had a perfect view of Kagami pink plucking hole glistering with moisture and slightly dripping.

“I meant fuck me with your trousers still on”

Aomine felt a little lightheaded because too much was happening at one time, yeah sure he loved when Kagami was a sex kitten but right now he’s got his call girl face on and he knows by the way Kagami is looking at him over his shoulder with his ass in the air like that biting his bottom lip he wants Aomine to fuck him until he passed out and Aomine was okay with that but he felt like he needed to breathe a little first because if he did anything rash he could come from just resting his balls on Kagami’s back.

“Kagami whats with you today?”

“I just want to be fucked”

“Yeah but this is another level of hot oh god do you understand how close I am”

“I have a faint idea”

Aomine groaned, fuck he was speaking in his bedroom voice, the kind of voice that could make him come like a fresh virgin just from whispering in his ear, if he thought yesterday was good man he truly didn’t know what he was in for.

Grabbing Kagami’s hips in an iron grip Aomine aligned his dick with the hole in front of him and pushed himself already; feeling the heat completely engulf him, god why was Kagami’s body so hot it was like someone was pouring lava on his dick but the burn was addictive, he wanted more of it.

“god Kagami why is your body so hot fuck”

“i-im hot for you”

“urgh fuck baby”

Aomine thanked the high heavens that Kagami wasn’t as tight as he normally is because of yesterday night but he was still tight enough, he slowly worked his dick in itch by itch until he fully seated inside his lover, fuck he felt so wonderful so amazing no amount of alcohol or cigarettes could compare to this feeling if he could fuck Kagami 8 times a day all day all month all year round he would because he never got tired of this feeling.

It was like Kagami read his mind because as soon as he opened his mouth to ask if he could move now Kagami moved one of his hands from the sofa to his dick to trying to push it in more.

“m-move you bastard”

“I’d move that hand back to the fucking sofa if I were you”

“fuck you you prick just move”

“don’t fucking tell me what to do”

“ill fucking tell you what I wa-ohhhhhhhhhhh christ mighty!”

Before Kagami could spit out another insult Aomine had slammed himself back into Kagami’s rear; successfully silencing the boy from talking, he wanted to make sure Kagami had to call in sick tomorrow due to being unable to walk, his moans weren’t loud enough he wanted the neighbours to think Kagami was being murdered brutally.

“You like that huh? He like it when I ram my dick into you like this? You slut fuck im gonna make sure you can’t walk for years”

Aomine moved Kagami’s legs further apart as he repeatedly slammed himself into Kagami’s ass, the sofa was starting to move along with them and the cushions were long gone but Aomine didn’t care, all he cared about was making Kagami scream. Moving one toned leg up on the sofa arm Aomine started to pick up the pace; he had never gone at this pace before it was like he had unlocked a new power within himself.

“This is how sonic must feel when fucking” Aomine thought to himself chuckling, he was on the same levels as sonic and it somehow boosted his ego 3% more.

“stop-p laughing an-and fuck me faster!”

“I’m gonna break my dick off if I fuck you any faster Kagami shit”

“Faster! Harder!”

“God dammit I’ve got a cramp! Let’s change positions”

Aomine stopped for a minute; taking in a deep well earned breath before pulling out and laying down, he always loved when Kagami rode him like a cowboy partly because he was lazy and partly because he liked to look at Kagami’s face when he came but apparently Kagami had other plans.

“Hey! Come back here and ri-“

“Is the swing completely unusable?”

“n-no, why?”

“Because we’re moving to it”

“But we can’t. It can’t hold you in this state”

“The bars are still there I can hold myself”

“w-wha-“

Kagami decided that this was a good time to show Aomine what he use to do in America, he had spent a long time playing on the jungle gyms in the playgrounds when he was 10 and what better time to put that skill to good use then now, crackling his knuckles Kagami gripped one side of the swing’s frames and lifted himself up, doing a semi backflip and spreading his legs so that he was currently upside with his ass cheeks wide apart, the blood was rushing to his head fast and Kagami could feel light-headedness working its way passed his other senses but once Aomine starts to pound into him again both light-headedness’s will merge into one.

“Well? Hurry up before I pass out from dizziness instead”

Aomine couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he thought he knew everything about Kagami but every now and then the boy did something that reminded him just how sexy he was, he couldn’t believe he was still in shock to be honest, he rolled off the sofa with a thump on the floor and crawled over to the swing, to his lover, to the amazing guy currently hanging from his love demon.

“I didn’t know you were part of cirque du soleil, you sure kept that quiet”

“I’m flexible okay”

“We’re gonna have to experiment with that flexibility one day soon… can you suck your own dick?”

“Aomine! What the fuck?”

“You didn’t say no” Aomine had already aligned himself at Kagami’s entrence as he was talking, this was his kind of of dirty talk, he never knew Kagami so flexible.

“Aomine!”

“Answer me"

“y-y-yes… but that’s not the point”

With a soft moan he pushed himself into the boy once again, feeling Kagami tense at the unexpected intrusion, Aomine could feel he was close, that piece of information Kagami had just shared with him had sent he mind spiralling.

“Have you done it before?”

d-done, oh fuck! Done w-what?”

“Sucked yourself off”

“Aomi- please”

“Tell me”

“AO-”

“Tell me!”

“Yes! Oh fuck yes"

Pangs of arousal shot through Aomine like bullets, how he was even still able to form sentences was way beyond him, he was so close he could taste a familiar metallic tang in his mouth.

“Did yo- you think a-about me whilst you were?”

“Aomine, I’m close"

“Same push me over the edge tell me”

“y-y-yesssssss yes oh god yes I did fuck yes”

“Fuck Kagami was I good?” did you finger yourself too?”

“OH YES AOMINE RIGHT THERE POUND ME RIGHT THERE!”

Aomine was too busy asking questions and imagining the answers that he didn’t realise that his little shift had caused him to hit Kagami’s prostate dead on, placing his hands over Kagami’s he started to pick up the pace again, sweat was dripping down his face and back and his breathing was unstable he was sure after this he was going to have a heart attack. Kagami’s moans weren’t helping the situation either, he was literally screaming Aomine’s name to pound him harder, out of the blue Kagami started talking in English and Aomine had no idea what he was saying, he could barely make out “Aomine” when Kagami started talking in English but it was sexy as hell.

“I don’t know what you’re saying what its turning me on more”

“oh man yes Aomine fuck me like a bitch in heat fuck me fuck me fuck me"

“I don’t know what you’re saying Kagami! oooooooh goooooood im gonna come im gonna come gonna come fuck Kagami”

Kagami clenched around him and that’s all that it took for Aomine to come with Kagami’s name on his lips and a low grunt, his seed painted Kagami’s insides white as he held a iron grip on his loves hands like it was his safety rope, Kagami screamed Aomines name loud enough to probably get them in trouble later before his slowly slid down from the pole, hoping that Aomine would catch him when he fell, which he did.

“That, without a doubt, topped yesterday’s sex by far”

“I can’t feel my legs Kagami”

“Shut up didn’t you see the position I was in?”

“You’re too loud shut up”

“You shut up”

“You”

“No you”

Unable to move the two of them stayed in the room under the swing in the living trying to regain their breathing before they even thought about tackling the stairs to take a shower.


End file.
